Les humandroïdes
by Ithyl
Summary: Dean et Sam ne croient pas aux petits hommes verts, c'est bien connu et lorsqu'ils arrivent devant cet individu qui prétend que d'étranges robot-humains vont envahir la Terre, ils ne peuvent qu'en rire. Mais si c'était vrai ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?


Les Humandroïdes

.

_Note de l'auteure: voici la partie 2 de ma série Superwho. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la partie 1 "La famille de sang" pour comprendre ce OS, mais ça aide._

_Spoilers:__ Pour SPN l'histoire se passe durant la saison 2, peu après l'épisode 12, Nightshifter (pour ceux qui l'ont vu, c'était difficile de résister à ce Crossover déjà tous fait) et pour DW c'est quelque part durant la saison 1 (NuWho)._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de DW et de SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

Les frères Winchester arrivèrent au festival de science-fiction. La foule était compacte et on voyait difficilement devant soi.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il y avait autant de_ Geeks_ dans ce pays, déclara Dean.

- Arrête et concentrons-nous, répondit Sam, qui avait dû supporter Dean tout le long du trajet.

- Des lumières étranges… Samy, c'est sûrement un de ces _geeks_ qui prend ses fantasmes pour la réalité.

- Et les disparitions ? Bobby ne nous aurait pas donné une fausse piste.

- Bon, très bien. Allons discuter avec quelques-uns de ces illuminés. »

000

.

Les frères Winchester avaient choisi de se faire passer pour des chroniqueurs du paranormal. Tous les témoins parlaient d'étranges lumières et de cris venant du sous-sol de la bâtisse. Les chasseurs traversèrent la salle bondée pour rejoindre l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol.

« Dean, regarde, » dit Sam en s'arrêtant subitement.

- Ce sont les robot-humains dont nous a parlé cet idiot de la banque avant de mourir.

- Il s'appelait Ron et il n'aurait jamais dû mourir.

- Ce n'était pas nous, c'était le métamorphe, Samy.

- Je sais, mais il n'aurait pas dû être impliqué dans cette chasse. »

Ils s'approchèrent du robot et l'examinèrent. Sam se senti légèrement mal à l'aise sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison.

« Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais c'est une belle réplique.

- Je n'aime pas ce truc, avoua Sam.

- Tu as peur, Samy ? rigola Dean.

- Non. C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, de… malsain. Comme si cette chose ne devait pas être ici. »

000

.

Il y avait trois ascenseurs dont l'un en réparation. Dean sortit son détecteur d'anomalie de l'intérieur de sa veste et scanna la porte de l'ascenseur défectueux.

« Il y a quelque chose Samy, regarde, déclara l'aîné des deux frères.

- Aides-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Ils essayèrent de forcer la porte lorsque Dean sentit quelqu'un le tirer vers l'arrière. Il s'agissait d'un homme, fin trentaine ou début quarantaine. Il portait une veste de cuir. Il avait les cheveux très courts et de grandes oreilles. Sa compagne était beaucoup plus intéressante aux yeux de Dean.

« N'y allez pas, c'est dangereux, dit l'homme, d'un accent britannique.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et de quoi vous mêlez-vous ?

- Partez pendant qu'il est encore temps, leur demanda la jolie blonde. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir son sourire le plus charmeur. Il fit un signe discret à Sam et tout deux partirent. Ils avaient l'intention de revenir explorer l'ascenseur après la fermeture du festival. Sam jeta un dernier regard en direction du robot, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

000

.

Dean était parti chercher quelque chose à manger tandis que Sam se permit de faire une sieste. Elle fut de courte durée. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il avait rêvé de l'étrange robot. Dans son cauchemar, il y en avait des milliards et ils avaient envahi la planète. Normalement, il n'en aurait pas fait de cas, mais comme il avait parfois des visions… sans compter le malaise qu'il avait ressenti là-bas. Il ouvrit son portable et se connecta au blog de Ron sur les Humandroïdes. Dean revient et Sam ferma la page. Son frère allait se moquer de lui et peut-être aurait-il raison de le faire. Des Humandroïdes, c'était absurde !

« Dean, est-ce qu'on a des munitions recouvertes d'or ? demanda Sam.

- Des munitions avec de l'or ? Sûrement, pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas à quoi on aura affaire dans ce sous-sol, je veux être certain qu'on a ce qu'il faut.

- Les ennemis sensibles à l'or sont rares, Samy. Il est préférable d'avoir des armes en argent, c'est plus utile.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un esprit ou dans le pire des cas, d'un démon.

- Laisse tomber. Prêt ?

- Oui. »

000

.

La salle d'exposition semblait beaucoup plus vaste maintenant qu'elle était déserte.

« Où est-il ? demanda Sam, inquiet.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- L'humandroïde qui était là.

- Tu en fais une obsession, ma foi.

- Il était là.

- Et alors ? Les ascenseurs sont à gauche. »

Sam suivit son frère lorsqu'une voix étrangement métallique se fit entendre.

« Vous serez assimilés »

Ils aperçurent la créature qui venait vers eux.

« L'Humandroïde, attention ! s'exclama Sam.

- Hé, mais ça marche ! Je n'ai jamais vu un robot téléguidé aussi intéressant ! se réjouit Dean.

- Sauve-toi, idiot ! » lui reprocha son frère.

Dean obéit, bien que perplexe. Sam chargea son pistolet avec des munitions faites d'un alliage de plomb et d'or et tira sur la créature qui cessa d'avancer, électrocutée.

« Comment as-tu su ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester.

- Je suis allé sur le blog de Ron.

- Tu es allé chercher de l'information sur les petits hommes verts, rigola Dean.

- Et ça nous a sauvé la vie alors la ferme !

- Très bien. Bon, cet ascenseur maintenant. »

- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers, déclara Sam en désignant une étrange boîte bleue à côté des ascenseurs.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une cabine téléphonique fait là ?

- Tu te souviens de la famille de sang, Dean ?

- Oui.

- Voici le vaisseau spatio-temporel de notre ami le Seigneur du Temps.

- Hé merde ! Bon, allons voir. »

000

.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à forcer la porte, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur grisâtre étrange. Sam le toucha doucement et recula, surpris. Il recommença, observant le phénomène. Le mur était liquide et le doigt de Sam avait troublé sa placidité.

« Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Dean.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est très étrange. »

Le jeune Winchester enfonça son bras entier dans le mur d'eau, puis le reste de son corps.

« Samy! » hurla Dean, inquiet.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il suivit son frère.

Dean se releva. Il était dans un corridor sombre et poussiéreux. Les murs, le plafond et le plancher semblaient faits d'acier.

« Samy ! s'écria-t-il en allumant sa lampe-torche.

- Dean, je suis là »

Les deux frères se rejoignirent, rassurés.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Dean.

- On dirait une sorte de… laisse tomber, je n'en sais rien.

- Une sorte de vaisseau spatial ? Oui, tu peux le dire.

- Je… oui. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Il y a de la lumière là-bas, allons voir. »

« Vous serez assimilés » leur dit une voix derrière eux.

« Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? » s'exclama Dean.

Deux autres apparurent à ses côtés et les Winchester furent immobilisés avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de sortir leurs armes.

Les Humandroïdes les escortèrent dans une grande salle. Sam réprima un frisson de peur lorsqu'il vit qu'il y en avait pas moins d'une centaine dans cette pièce. Ils furent amenés devant un Humandroïde qui semblait être le chef. Il les analysa tout les deux et s'immobilisa devant Sam.

« Vous êtes incompatible, vous serez supprimé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça supprimé ? demanda Dean, outré pour son frère.

- Il est incompatible, il sera supprimé. Vous êtes compatible, vous serez assimilé, lui répondit l'Humandroïde.

- Assimilé à quoi ?

- Vous deviendrez l'un des nôtres. Vous serez un Cyberman.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, mec.

- Amenez-les, » ordonna-t-il.

Les deux frères furent amenés à des endroits différents et, malgré tous leurs efforts, n'arrivaient pas à se libérer.

000

.

Dean fut poussé sans ménagement dans une cellule avec une dizaine de personnes. Il reconnut la jeune femme blonde.

_Ça pourrait être pire_, songea-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Dean Winchester. On s'est croisé au festival, dit-il, d'un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, je me souviens. Rose Tyler, » répondit-elle, souriant à son tour.

Dean se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec cette jolie britannique. S'ils arrivaient à se sortir de là, bien sûr !

« Ça va aller, le Docteur va nous sauver, dit-elle.

- Ce mec avec les grandes oreilles c'est le Docteur ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

- Il ne ressemblait pas à ça la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Bref, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'attendre. Je vais nous sortir d'ici, Rose ».

Dean se dirigea vers la serrure et essaya de l'ouvrir avec ses outils habituels. Un jeu d'enfant. Sam et lui étaient experts pour crocheter des serrures.

« Suivez-moi, mademoiselle Tyler, » lui dit-il, courtois.

Elle obéit et le reste des prisonniers suivirent. Malheureusement, un hystérique alerta les gardes.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Quand je dis de la fermer ce n'est pas pour rien ! » jura Dean.

D'un geste brusque il prit la main de Rose et profita de cette diversion pour se faufiler et trouver un endroit où se cacher. Il aimait déjà Rose Tyler, elle n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir une certaine expérience du danger.

« On doit trouver le Docteur, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Et Samy, » approuva Dean.

Ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner des groupes importants de Cybermen. Dean utilisait son arme seulement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Ses munitions serties d'or étaient précieuses, il ne devait pas les gaspiller.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher très longtemps, Sam et le Docteur les rejoignirent.

« Nous devons nous rendre à la salle de contrôle, s'exclama le Docteur.

- Non, il faut les descendre jusqu'au dernier, répondit Dean.

- Tellement de violence ! Non, je vais les renvoyer d'où ils viennent, mais pour cela je dois me rendre à la salle de contrôle. Vous venez ou non ?

- Je préfère l'autre version de vous, Docteur.

- Dean ! jura Sam.

- L'autre version de moi ? Il n'y a pas d'autre version de moi, jeune homme ! Qui êtes-vous exactement tout les deux ? demanda le Docteur, méfiant.

- Dean et Sam Winchester. On s'est déjà rencontré.

- Je ne me souviens pas. Je rencontre beaucoup de gens, vous savez.

- La famille de sang, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Dean ! répéta Sam, mais son frère l'ignora.

- Non.

- Cette fillette dans le miroir…

- Chut ! Je ne veux pas savoir, l'interrompit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Docteur, moi je veux savoir, se mêla Rose.

- Non. Qui que vous soyez, vous faites partie de mon futur. Je ne dois pas savoir. La salle de contrôle est par là. »

Un Cyberman les intercepta et Dean tira. Il s'écroula aussitôt. Le Docteur le regarda, intrigué, mais ne passa pas de commentaires. Ils poursuivirent leur course jusqu'à l'endroit désigné.

000

.

Ils regardaient le Docteur essayer d'argumenter avec le chef. Dean s'impatienta. Lorsque le chef des Cybermen tenta d'électrocuter le Docteur, Dean tira. Celui-là était coriace et il dût utiliser quatre balles pour en venir à bout. Pendant ce temps, Sam le couvrait en tirant sur les gardes.

« J'étais en pleine discussion ! leur reprocha le Docteur, mécontent.

- Il ne semblait pas très ouvert au dialogue, » répondit Dean avec humour.

Le Docteur les ignora et s'activa à renvoyer le vaisseau d'où il était venu. Puis, il leur ordonna de courir.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit le portail, ils sentirent la bâtisse vibrer autour d'eux durant quelques secondes.

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Les Cybermen préparaient une invasion, leur apprit le Docteur.

- D'où viennent-ils ? demanda Sam.

- À l'origine, de Mondas, une sorte de Terre dans un monde parallèle.

- Et ils sont à moitié humains.

- Ils étaient humains jadis, maintenant il ne leur reste plus grand-chose de leur humanité. Merci, Sam et Dean Winchester.

- Merci à vous Docteur et à bientôt, dit Sam.

- Bientôt ? Non. Si j'ai bien compris vous m'avez rencontré dans une prochaine incarnation ce qui signifie que je vais devoir mourir d'abord.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas… s'exclama Sam, mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous en faite pas, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. À bientôt tout les deux. Sam, cette noirceur en vous… n'y succombez pas je vous prie, elle vous consumera, détruira ce qu'il y a de bon en vous. Résistez.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, Docteur.

- Au revoir. Rose, vous venez ?

- Un moment Docteur. »

Elle s'approcha de Dean.

« Merci. Vous êtes un héro, j'aurais bien aimé vous connaître davantage, Dean Winchester, lui dit-elle d'un sourire charmant.

- Moi aussi, Rose Tyler. Vous êtes… très spéciale. »

Elle lui fit une accolade avant de rejoindre le Docteur dans la boîte bleue.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu à l'étroit là dedans ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. Au revoir et prenez soin de vous, » conclut-elle.

Les chasseurs observèrent le vaisseau disparaître comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Oui et bien ce pauvre Ron n'était pas fou, finalement, avoua Dean.

- Non, il ne l'était pas. Dean, nous savons que les monstres existent, mais aux yeux du reste du monde, nous sommes aussi fous que Ron.

- Je sais, Samy.

- Alors pourquoi les extra-terrestres et les dimensions parallèles te semblent totalement risibles alors que nous combattons démons, vampires et autres créatures non-humaines ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Dean !

- Bon d'accord. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de preuves pour croire.

- J'espère que tu considères les Cybermen comme une preuve.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le moment, ce qui est réel c'est que mon estomac crie famine.

- Bon, allons-y. Je vais téléphoner à Bobby pour lui dire que c'est réglé.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire que ce sont des extra-terrestres ?

- Que devrais-je lui dire d'autre ?

- Je vais trouver quelque chose, mais pas avant d'avoir manger. »

.

FIN


End file.
